Currently, a radio listener, identified as a user, is able to call or text a radio station or a specific DJ and request a song. Along with or instead of the song request, the listener can send a message, referred to as a shout-out, to another listener. The user must rely on the DJ to actually play the request or air the shout-out. Unless the user for whom the dedication was made or who was the target of the shout-out happens to be listening to a radio, and the particular station when the request or shout-out is aired, the listener will never know that the dedication was made or a special message sent.